Insomnia
by Scarpaw
Summary: I flip through my cards, having nothing else to do this time of night- besides sleep of course. Yet sleep couldn't come to me, not facing this harsh reality. Who knew, maybe I'd wake up and find this all to be just a crazy dream. Post-Series


My first Ryou one-shot in a while, and surprisingly, it's not a Young!Ryou one. Instead, it's a post series fic. I hope I did well- I haven't finished watching the whole series. I'm stuck on episode 154- I haven't had time to watch anymore. I have the gist of what happens though. Please correct me on what I get wrong, I'd appreciate that.

Please Read, I hope you like it.

_Card Names_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_**Insomnia**_

I sit on my bed curled up in a ball, shuffling through my deck. The only light is the one from the lamp on my bedside table. It is late and I know that I should be asleep now, but I can't fall asleep.

I've been having trouble ever since _**he**_ left.

A creak on the floorboards startles me, and I jump. I get off of the bed and head to my bedroom door. I crack it open a bit, looking out into the hall. When the creaks don't continue, I make my way back to my bed and pick up my deck again.

I flip through the cards, pausing at one card.

_The Dark Lord Zork_.

This card is one of the reasons for a lot of the pain and suffering I've gone through in the past years. It's funny- I've hardly had this card for a month and I'm already blaming it for all the pain and suffering that I've gone through. But, yet, as I think about it, it truly is. If it hadn't been for Zork, my yami would have never been so mean and revenge driven.

I shake my head and flip the next card over, flinching at it unconsciously.

_Contract with the Dark Lord_.

I laugh a bit lightly and I raise a hand up to my eye and rub it tiredly as I yawn. I am so tired, yet I can't sleep.

I can view myself as this card. Really, I was nothing more than a pawn for my yami in his plans. I was the contract that bound him to Zork. I was the one who gave him the means to be with Zork. I gave my yami life by putting the Ring on.

I yawn and rub my eyes again. I go to flip the next card when a creaking interrupts my movement. I slide off my bed again, and head for the door. I open it and poke my head out, looking both ways down the hall, bracing myself for anything that may jump out at me. When nothing does, I close the door and head back to my bed.

I sit on it and flip over the next card, and a faint smile flutters to my face.

_Diabound Colonel._

Diabound. This monster was my yami's very own ka, his soul. Diabound did fit my yami. Yami had been a master thief- the thief king. He had been able to get in practically anywhere and back out undetected. Well, save for the Pharaoh's palace that was.

I sigh and feel tears forming in my eyes. God, how I miss him. Funny, as I hadn't even wanted him around when he was here. It's like you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

I reach my hand up and go to wipe away the tears in my eyes when the floorboard creaks for the third time tonight. I freeze as this time the creaking doesn't go away.

I slide off of my bed, dropping my deck onto the ground and pick up the baseball bat at my bedside table. After my yami went away, I hadn't felt as safe around home at night even though I locked my doors, so I took to keeping a baseball bat in my bedroom.

I hold the bat awkwardly, having never played baseball before.

I creep silently to my bedroom door for the third time tonight, and crack it open. The creaking stops abruptly, and I throw the door open, braving myself for whatever thief it might be that has invaded my home at this time of night.

There's no one in the hallway. Taking a cautious step into the hallway, fear seizes me and nearly forces me back into my room. I overcome it and make my way down the hall. I open doors and flick the lights on, black spots dancing on my eyes as they adjust to the sudden onslaught of light.

It takes fifteen minutes, but I finish checking the apartment to find no one. I go back to my room and shut the door and place the baseball bat back against my bedside table.

I crawl onto my bed and curl up in a ball. I don't move to pick up the fallen duel monster cards. I already know that if I don't fall asleep soon that I'll wind up picking them up.

I sigh and bury my head in my knees. The floorboards creak again, but I don't move again. It's just my imagination. Paranoia. Lack of sleep. Something like that.

A yawn makes its way past my lips and I bring my hand up to rub at my eyes again. I lay my chin on my knees, blinking sleepily at the wall across from me.

I really miss my yami. Of course, it wasn't like I'd tell Yugi-tachi. They'd be appalled. They have this idea that I should hate my yami. He caused me so much pain and suffering that I should hate him.

But I don't. How could I? It's like my yami used to say- I'm weak. Pathetic. I'm not able to think badly of anybody else.

Tears are flowing from eyes now. I don't bother to try and stop them. They're warm and wet as they trail down my cheeks, and when they don't stop I realize they're going to stain my cheeks unless I do something.

But I don't. And I don't understand. How can I cry over a- a monster that has pretty much ruined my life? My yami has been around since I was eight, and I've been suffering from his abuse that long.

Maybe that's why. I've been with him so long, imagining life _without_ him, the concept just seems so surreal. Like this is just a dream.

And who knows. Maybe it is. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that this was just one wild dream, and I'll find myself locked in my soul room again, like before.

Yet, even as I try to convince myself that that's true, I know it's not.

I lay down on the bed in an attempt to will myself to sleep.

It works- I can tell because I can feel my eyes grow heavier and start to flutter shut as my breathing evens. I hope for this dream to end.

I fell asleep, but only to find that this isn't a dream.

It will never be a dream anymore.

It's reality.

And it will always be.

_**Finite**_

This story was a new POV for me. I've been toying around with first-person present, yet this is the only one I've actually finished. Another is close to being done though, and the third is one I still have no idea where I'm going with.

Anyways, how was it?

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! ^__^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
